


Domestic

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [603]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: AU where Sam and Dean have twins and since they have to go on hunts and John and Mary are retired from that business, they agree to take care of their babies while they're gone and none of them expected for things to end like this but they both love them very much and gladly take care of them.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted Dec. 22, 2014

“Grace! Nick!” Mary called up the stairs. “Some people are here to see you!”

Two voices cried out with glee as they came running around the corner and rushing down the stairs into the arms of Sam and Dean.

“Hey there.” Sam grinned, picking Grace up. Dean picked up Nick, and the two walked with Mary into the living room where John was.

“Hey Dad.” Dean greeted. “Nick and Grace haven’t been giving you and Mom too much trouble, right?” Dean grinned.

“Daddy! We’ve been good!” Nick objected.

“Yeah, Daddy! Papa, we’ve been good!” Grace insisted.

Mary gave Dean a look; and Dean grinned, giving a shrug.

“These two have been  _wonderful_  the past week. Right John?”

“The rugrats were great, boys.” John smiled, getting up and walking over, running a hand through Nick’s hair.

“See! We’ve been on our bestest behav'or.” Grace said. “Grammy…can we have lunch ‘fore we go with Daddy and Papa?”

“You guys haven’t have lunch yet?” Sam said in fake horror, knowing that they'd have lunch together as a family. “Oh no! The horror!”

“’M all hungry, Papa.” Nick said. “Lunch! Lunch!”

“Well, we gotta make sure everyone gets fed.” Dean said.

“Of course we do! And I'm not letting anyone leave until everyone's eaten.” Mary said. “C'mon. Everyone get your behinds in the kitchen, and I’ll whip something up.”

The group followed Mary into the kitchen, and Dean and Sam sat the twins down at the table, where they proceeded to crawl onto John.

Sam and Dean laughed, and went over, helping Mary pull out ingredients for sandwiches, while shrieks of laughter from the twins filled the room.

“You boys were safe?” John asked casually, as he tickled and played with the twins.

“Yes sir.” Sam said. “And here were are, without barely a scratch.”

“Uh-huh.” John said, not believing Sam, and knowing that Sam was keeping conversation light and casual cause the kids were in the room.

Which meant that Sam wasn't telling the full truth.

Which also meant that John was going to look Sam and Dean over like he did when they were younger, to make sure that they were completely OK.

“We’re OK, Dad. Really.” Dean said.

“OK.” John said, finishing the conversation. Sam and Dean knew that John wasn’t going to change his mind, and if he got Mary on his side (which John easily would), then they were really going to be dead set on making sure that Sam and Dean were OK.

“Well, how about Grammy’s sandwiches?” Dean said, switching topics, and the two twins cheered, as Dean brought over their lunch, Sam and Mary trailing behind with everyone else’s.

Sam went back and got drinks for everyone and the six settled down, and dug into their sandwiches, casually talking about this and that, and just enjoying the others company.


End file.
